


Hummingbird Pneumonia

by talitha78



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: AEurekaensemble vid. With special emphasis on Henry cuz he's my favorite.
Relationships: Henry Deacon/Grace Monroe
Comments: 2





	Hummingbird Pneumonia

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2008.
> 
> Original notes: Woot! I had set myself the arbitrary goal of finishing this before Vividcon, and I succeeded. Next up, world domination!
> 
> Huge thanks to Icalynn and Charmax for answering my cry for help and providing invaluable last-minute audiencing.
> 
> About the vid: Basically, I was dying for an excuse to use this song because I loooooove it. I was also chomping at the bit to vid _Eureka_ because it's such a vibrant, colorful, and fun show. So I put the two desires together, and the result is yet another one of my self-indulgent Meaningless vids. There is the barest wisp of narrative here; mostly it's just me gleefully fingerpainting with shiny, shiny clips. :)

**Song:** Hummingbird Pneumonia  
 **Artist:** Vic Thrill  
 **Fandom:** Eureka  
 **Summary:** A _Eureka_ ensemble vid. With special emphasis on Henry cuz he's my favorite.  
 **Spoiler warnings** : Contains clips from seasons 1 and 2.

[Hummingbird Pneumonia, 106MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mo4ux60joh.wmv).   
[Hummingbird Pneumonia, 75MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/h8f1ykngp9.avi). Click to download. 

[Hummingbird Pneumonia on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m7lDFD_9DI).  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/162385.html).


End file.
